


Burning House

by FandomLoverAngel



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other, Song Lyrics, Song fic, burning house by cam, tell me if i miss anything or need to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLoverAngel/pseuds/FandomLoverAngel
Summary: Logan rescues Patton. Or tries to.SongficSong: Burning House by Cam
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451992
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Burning House

_ I had a dream about a burning house… _

“PATTON!”

_ You were stuck inside, I couldn’t get you out… _

My breaths are harsh in my own ears.

_ So I laid Beside you and I pulled you close.. _

My feet pound against the ground.

_ And the two of us go up in smoke… _

I’m flying through the air.

_ Love isn’t all that it seems I did you wrong... _

Roman, he- he tackled me.

_ I’ll stay here with you until this dream is gone... _

I have to- I have to get up.

_ I’ve been sleepwalking... _

I have to go.

_ Been wandering all night... _

I have to  _ RUN. _

_ Trying to take what’s lost and broke... _

I have to  _ R U N . _

_ And make it right... _

I have to get free.

_ Now I’ve been sleepwalking... _

I shove Roman’s arms off of me.

_ Too close to the fire... _

He tries to chase after me.

_ Cause it’s the only place where I can hold you tight... _

Deceit holds him back.

_ In this burning house... _

Virgil’s shirt is gripped in his other hand.

_ See you at a party and you look the same... _

He’s trying to break free. “Logan! NO!”

_ I could take you back but people don’t ever change…. _

Scratching and clawing at Deceit's hand, tears streaming down his face.

_ ANd Now I wish that we could go back in time... _

I ignore him as I run.

_ I’d be the one you’d thought you’d find _

Running towards the house that’s flickering with light

_ Love isn’t all that it seems… _

Flickering with colour

_ I did you wrong… _

Flickering with  _ flames _

_ I’ll stay here with you...  _

The house...

_ Until this dream is gone… _

The house, it’s

_ I’ve been sleepwalking… _

It’s burning...

_ Been wandering all night… _

The house is burning

_ Trying to take what's lost and broke… _

The house is burning, and...

_ And make it right… _

The house is burning and Patton is trapped inside

_ I've been sleepwalking… _

I slam against the door, pounding at it

_ too close to the fire… _

Beating at it, Screaming and crying, “Let me IN!”

_ But it's the only place that I can hold you tight… _

I’m clawing at it with my hands, Splinters stabbing under my nails

_ In this burning house _

I back up and run, Throwing my full body against the door

_ The flames are getting bigger now… _

Again

_ In this burning house… _

And again

_ I can hold on to you somehow… _

And again

_ In this burning house _

The door creaks and groans

_ Oh, and I don't wanna wake up _

It gives under the force, and I stumble

_ In this burning house _

I fall to the floor in the hall, and Push myself back up

_ And I've been sleepwalking… _

Staggering towards the bedrooms… Towards Patton

_ been wandering all night… _

I beat against our bedroom door, screaming his name

_ Trying to take what's lost and broke… _

“Patton!”

_ And make it right… _

I slam one last time, and the door gives in

_ I've been sleepwalking… _

I’m thrown to the floor, and I wince, coughing as I look up

_ too close to the fire… _

Still lying prone on the ground

_ But it's the only place that I can hold you tight _

Only to come face to face with Patton 

_ In this burning house _

Lifeless eyes glassy, still Where he died after choking on smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written in between chapters of LittleSpace Logan. Sorry for angst.


End file.
